After playtime is over, children often leave their toys on their floor, creating a cluttered mess around the room. Other people may even accidently step on or trip over the toys, hurting themselves or damaging the toys. Additionally, without any creative stimulation, children may resort to watching television or playing video games. Thus, there is a need for an organized toy that is mountable on a wall, wherein the toy provides entertainment for children while fostering creativity and imagination.